


Satisfied

by Dolly56



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Crush, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly56/pseuds/Dolly56
Summary: Leonardo and Mary are married.Everyone are happy for them and celebrate their love.However there is someone in Libra dealing with a heartache....a man who once loved Leonardo Watch.
Relationships: Klaus von Reinherz/Leonardo Watch, Leonardo Watch/White | Mary Macbeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Satisfied

"All right, all right, that's what I'm talking about!" Zapp laughed while holding a champagne glass.

He point over to the a red-hair gaint sitting with the members. "Now, everyone give it up for the chief of Libra, Klaus Von Reinherz!"

Klaus stood up from his table and held up his glass.

"A toast to the groom, Leonardo Watch." His drink towards a man with brown hair wearing a black suit and hair slicked back.

Leo chuckled nervously then stared to girl with long blond hair and green eyes, wear a ballroom wedding dress.

Klaus turned his attention to her and smiled. "And to the bride, Mary."

Continuing smiling Klaus rised his glass for everyone to see. "To your union! May you always be satisfied."

He watched the newlyweds kiss.

Suddenly the room around him began to spin, Klaus watched memories around him rewinding.

They stop in one familiar memory.

The day Klaus meet Leonardo Watch.

The young man tripped into the office to the others it was a bad start to the job but to Klaus he found rather cute and a bit funny.

Now Klaus regretted that day he met Leo for the rest of his days.

He remember the fresh scent of flowers like a dreamlike you can't quite place.

From there Klaus and Leonardo slowly establish a friendship then before he knew it...

Klaus found himself falling in love for the young member of Libra.

Since then he's never been the same. Leonardo set his aflame and at one point Klaus almost forgot his name.

Every conversation they'd had were comfortable and warm, Klaus will sometimes watch Leo fidget his hands and a blush will appear on his face.

Every inche of Leo was perfect for Klaus.

Klaus wanted take Leo far away and start a life with him.

But then a special woman came into Leonardo's life.

_Mary Macbeth._

The moment their eyes met she immediately fell in love.

And Klaus knew she was helpless.

Leonardo and Mary will spent everyday together even on their phones wheb they'd we're together.

Klaus had to realize the fundamental truths at the exact same time.

**_Number one._ **

He comes from a noble Germen family of three sons and one daughter, with him being the youngest son.

Klaus understand that in one point he'll have to marry someone of the same status.

That's not what he wanted.

However, Leonardo was penniless and a man....but didn't mean Klaus wanted him any less. 

_**Number two.** _

He knows Leonardo like his own mind. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.....

If Klaus told Mary that he'd loved Leonardo, she'll would back off and silently resigned.

Leonardo would've been his.

She would say _"I'm happy for you"_.....Klaus would know that'll be a lie.

In the end Klaus never confess his love for Leonardo.

But Klaus would fantasize at night about Leonardo and romanticize what might have been if he told his feelings.

Snapping back to reality Klaus watched Leonardo and Mary pull away from the kiss.

He smiled. _"At least I keep our memories in my heart..."_

Glancing over to Mary, he chuckled. _"She'll be happy as his bride."_

Setting down his glass, Klaus walked over the balcony and stared up at the night sky.

Finally Klaus let his tears fall, he clutched his heart. _"But I know Leo will never be satisfied and neither will I."_


End file.
